2PM - I'm Sorry
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I’m Sorryright|200px *'Artista: 2PM ' *'Álbum: Grown *'''Pista: 4 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment '''Romanización Yeah, I can’t get you outta my head and it plays again, and it plays again oneulbammaneun neowa na sarangeul nanugo sipeo na ireoke wonhago itjanha Baby want you nal hanbeon barabwa ireoke junbidwaeitjanha jebal geureoke gajima Oh I don’t wanna let you go So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) Baby I’m sorry tteonajima Don’t leave me jogeum eosaekhalji mollado oneulmaneun nareul mideojwo Baby naege malhaejwo Tell me o nareul saranghandago narang itgo sipdago my lady oneulbammaneun neoreul na geunyang bonael suga eobseo na ireoke wonhago itjanha Baby want you nal hanbeon barabwa ireoke junbidwaeitjanha neodo gago sipji anchanha Oh I don’t wanna let you go So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) Baby I’m sorry tteonajima Don’t leave me jogeum eosaekhalji mollado oneulmaneun nareul mideojwo Baby naege malhaejwo Tell me o nareul saranghandago narang itgo sipdago my lady baby girl niga junbiga andwaetdaneun geol ara hajiman nan neol wihan junbiga dwae itdan mallya nae maeumdo naesarangdo da julge geunyang gollabwa uh eenimeeniminey mo ne mameun imi naege watjannni geujeo nuneul gamgo neukkyeobwa 1 2 3 baby Girl let me be your one and only gilgo gin i bami jinamyeon you will be my lady Baby I’m sorry tteonajima Don’t leave me jogeum eosaekhalji mollado oneulmaneun nareul mideojwo Baby nege yaksokhae Trust me na neoreul jikyeojundago naege neomu sojunghan my lady 'Español' Sí, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y juega de nuevo, y vuelve a jugar Esta noche sólo quiero compartir el amor juntos, Lo quiero tanto Bebé usted quiere Basta con mirarme una vez que estoy listo para ti, por favor no deje esto Oh, yo no quiero dejarte ir Así que no puedo parar Parar Parar pensando en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos (estábamos juntos) Así que no puedo parar Parar Parar pensando en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos (estábamos juntos) Bebé Lo siento no dejes No me dejes incluso si es un poco torpe sólo confía en mí esta noche Bebé Dime dime oh que me amas, que quieres estar conmigo mi señorita Esta noche no puedo dejarte ir, Lo quiero tanto Bebé usted quiere Basta con mirarme una vez que estoy listo para ti, no quieres dejar bien Oh, yo no quiero dejarte ir Así que no puedo parar Parar Parar pensando en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos (estábamos juntos) Así que no puedo parar Parar Parar pensando en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos (estábamos juntos) Bebé Lo siento no dejes No me dejes incluso si es un poco torpe sólo confía en mí esta noche Bebé Dime dime oh que me amas, que quieres estar conmigo mi señorita bebé Sé que usted no está lista Pero estoy completamente listo para usted Te voy a dar mi corazón, mi amor Sólo tendrás que elegir uh Eenie Meenie Miny Mo Su corazón ya está aquí cierra los ojos y sientelo 1 2 3 bebé Chica déjame ser tu único después de que pase esta larga noche serás mi mujer Bebé Lo siento no dejes No me dejes incluso si es un poco torpe sólo confía en mí esta noche Bebé te prometo confía en mí que yo te protegeré, eres mi tesoro, mi señorita 'Hangul' Yeah, I can’t get you outta my head and it plays again, and it plays again 오늘밤만은 너와 나 사랑을 나누고 싶어 나 이렇게 원하고 있잖아 Baby want you 날 한번 바라봐 이렇게 준비돼있잖아 제발 그렇게 가지마 Oh I don’t wanna let you go So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) Baby I’m sorry 떠나지마 Don’t leave me 조금 어색할지 몰라도 오늘만은 나를 믿어줘 Baby 내게 말해줘 Tell me 오 나를 사랑한다고 나랑 있고 싶다고 my lady 오늘밤만은 너를 나 그냥 보낼 수가 없어 나 이렇게 원하고 있잖아 Baby want you 날 한번 바라봐 이렇게 준비돼있잖아 너도 가고 싶지 않잖아 Oh I don’t wanna let you go So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) So I can’t stop stop stop thinking about the time that we were together (we were together) Baby I’m sorry 떠나지마 Don’t leave me 조금 어색할지 몰라도 오늘만은 나를 믿어줘 Baby 내게 말해줘 Tell me 오 나를 사랑한다고 나랑 있고 싶다고 my lady baby girl 니가 준비가 안됐다는 걸 알아 하지만 난 널 위한 준비가 돼 있단 말야 내 마음도 내사랑도 다 줄게 그냥 골라봐 uh eenimeeniminey mo 네 맘은 이미 내게 왔잖니 그저 눈을 감고 느껴봐 1 2 3 baby Girl let me be your one and only 길고 긴 이 밤이 지나면 you will be my lady Baby I’m sorry 떠나지마 Don’t leave me 조금 어색할지 몰라도 오늘만은 나를 믿어줘 Baby 네게 약속해 Trust me 나 너를 지켜준다고 내게 너무 소중한 my lady 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop